The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In an electronic system, a first-in-first-out (FIFO) buffer can be used to transmit data from a first domain to a second domain of the electronic system. In an example, data from the first domain is pushed into the FIFO buffer, and data in the FIFO buffer pops out and goes to the second domain. The FIFO buffer may have overflow or underflow when the push rate and the pop rate do not match.